Broken Hearts
by RandomDragon2.0
Summary: Just a one-shot based on the most recent SOG episode Obviously contains spoilers


The Sons of Garmadon had been defeated and thrown in jail, and all in record time. The ninja had reclaimed the Destiny's Bounty, and where now celebrating their most recent victory with a small party. Or at least, most of the ninja.

Lloyd was alone in the training room, tearing apart training dummies with his sword. He knew he should be out with his friends on the deck, but it didn't really feel like a victory to him. In fact, at the moment he wished he couldn't feel anything at all.

Harumi had seemed like such a nice person, and he thought he might have found the one, but then it turned out she was only using his trusting nature to trick him into helping her get the last mask.

It wasn't the first time someone had done this to him, but for some reason this time seemed so much worse than all the others. Well, he was wasn't going to be letting anyone take advantage of him again. He was done seeing the best in people.

Still, he couldn't help thinking about the princess and how nice she had been before the truth was revealed, and wondering if things could have been different if they had defeated the Great Devourer sooner.

Lloyd shook these thoughts out of his head, suddenly wishing he had a memory switch like Zane. Maybe then he could just forget about his broken heart and move on with his life like the others where already doing.

He could here the others laughing and joking, and if he focused he could even make out some of what they where saying over the music.

Zane was having a conversation with Jay about some of the phrases that the nindroid had trouble understanding, Cole and Misako where playing with Wu, and Kai was telling Nya about a call he had gotten from Skylor and that he was going to visit her later tonight.

The green clad teen was once again reminded of the heartbreak he was feeling and drove his sword strait into the chest of a dummy. Panting, he sat down against one of the walls and buried his face in his hands. He wanted the pain to go away so bad, but it seemed that everything reminded him of Harumi in some way or another.

It seemed that someone had finally noticed his absence, as he could here one of the ninja asking where he was. He didn't bother to get up, since he knew that at least one of them would probably come down in a minute or so.

Sure enough, after waiting for a moment or two, he heard someone knocking. Looking up, he spotted Kai and Jay standing in the doorway, a concerned look in their eyes. Sighing, the blond stood up.

"Looks like you made quite the mess," Kai stated as he looked at the pile of destroyed dummies that Lloyd had stuffed into a corner of the training room.

"Whoa, not even Kai goes through that many when he's training," Jay walked closer to the younger teen.

The blond didn't respond, instead choosing to look down at the floor.

The blue ninja glanced at Kai, not really sure what to do.

"I'll take care of this," the red clad teen said, obviously worried for his friend," You can go back up Jay."

The lightning wielder didn't waste any time in getting out the door or rejoining the others on the deck.

Kai silently walked over to Lloyd, then leaned against the wall next to him.

They stayed like that for a few moments before Kai finally spoke.

"So, do you want to talk about what's bothering you?"

"Not really," The younger ninja replied, refusing to look up at the brunette.

"Come on Lloyd, it might help."

Silence enveloped the pair again, as Lloyd found himself not sure what to say next and Kai not wanting to accedently say the wrong thing.

"I still can't believe what Harumi did to us, to me," Lloyd finally decided to open up," I trusted her, and then she... "

The green ninja growled and kicked the wall," Why did I ever fall for her?!"

"It's not your fault, she fooled all of us."

"But I should have been able to see it!" The green ninja moved so he was standing in front of the older teen," Who else could have known that Zane was infiltrating the SOG? And who would have known the security of the palace well enough to plan that first attack without blowing up the entire temple? Everything pointed to her, and I fell right into her web of lies!"

"Look Lloyd, I understand how you feel- "

"No, you don't understand! Harumi wasn't being forced into this, she was leading it! Everything she did was her choice, and she chose to sneak in right under our noses and make me care for her!"

It was then that Lloyd noticed that during his outburst he had subconsciously activated his element, and green energy was swirling around his clenched fists. He also noticed that Kai had his back pressed all the way against the wall and was looking at him with a mix of surprise, hurt, and possibly even fear.

The blond quickly dispersed the energy and turned so he was no longer facing the red ninja.

"Get out," He mumbled," I don't want to talk anymore."

"But Lloyd, I-I... " Kai trailed off, then looked at the ground and sighed, deciding it would be better not to say anything.

The brunette walked to the door, turning one more time to watch as Lloyd grabbed his sword out of a dummy and started to set up a new one, then headed up to the deck.

~x~X~x~

The deck was empty by the time Lloyd had decided he finally done destroying the training equipment. Night had fallen, but the night sky was blocked by thick clouds. The teen figured that was probably why everyone else had gone inside.

He jumped slightly from the sound of someone clearing their throat and turned to see Misako sitting on a chair. He wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed her before.

"I hope you are in a better mood now," The old woman stated as she sipped on a cup of tea.

"Umm... yeah, I guess," The blond responded, not meeting her gaze.

Misako was silent for a moment, then put her cup down on the floor beside her.

"Kai seemed really upset when he came back up. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?"

Lloyd sat down on the floor next to his mother and nodded his head.

"Could you tell me what made him so upset?"

The green clad teen looked up," He didn't tell you?"

"No, Nya was going to ask him about it, but he said something about going on a date and left before she had the chance."

Guilt flooded the young ninja's mind as he thought about how he had spoken to the red ninja earlier. Kai had just been trying to help and he had blown up in his face. He could still remember the look in the brunette's eyes when his powers had activated.

"I need to talk with Kai," Lloyd stood up and looked at his mother.

"I'm afraid you can't do that right now," Misako grabbed her drink and stood up as well," He never told any of us where his date was going to be, or how long he would be gone. It is very possible that you might not get a chance to talk to him until tomorrow."

"Oh," Was all the teen could say as he looked back up at the cloudy sky. Thunder rumbled off in the distance and Lloyd could tell it was going to be raining soon.

Misako seemed to sense this as well," Come on Lloyd, we should get inside."

The blond nodded and followed her. Now Lloyd found himself thinking about what Kai had said that had set him off. When the fire ninja had first said he understood, he had immediately thought that he was talking about Skylor, but now that he thought about it, there seemed to be something deeper in his words. Emotions that he normally didn't show whenever he was thinking of the red headed girl he was currently dating.

Knowing he wouldn't be getting any answers from the brunette today, Lloyd walked into his shared bedroom and got ready for bed.

He would make things right in the morning.

 **~x~X~x~**

 **I am glad to inform you guys that I have a new chapter for Lost in the works, and I should be uploading it soon, if things go well.**

 **After that, I will probably post the sequal to this, the hopefully update my Heart Festival story**

 **thank you all for being so patient with me :3**


End file.
